


A Bad Plan

by Mikimoo



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/2<br/>Jason and Dick find themselves undercover on the same mission. Sex for Justice is a thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Jane-Cat, Thank you to Mizzykitty for the Beta!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex-trafficking.

Jason had not planned this mission very carefully. He wasn’t usually so sloppy, as working alone meant he had to be extra cautious. Tonight he had heard from a contact that the organization known as Opal was arranging another shipment of human cargo. Getting intel on them was a bitch, and they always seemed to skirt just under the radar even though their shipments were often quite large. This was an opportunity Jason wasn’t prepared to miss and he had thrown himself in at the deep end without a back up plan. Something that was starting to give him a twinge of doubt now he was bound, blindfolded, barefoot and being transferred to yet another vehicle.

He was shoved forward unceremoniously. He tripped over something before tumbling forward and landing on top of a warm body – a body that grunted on impact and smelt familiar. He didn’t know which one it was, but the guy smelled like Kevlar and Bat-things. 

“Oww,” the guy muttered, “you ok? Could you shift a bit? You’re leaning on my ribs.” 

Nightwing, of course it was Nightwing. Clearly he wasn’t the only one eager to take advantage of this shipment.

“Now what’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” he asked.

“Jason?” Dick sounded surprised and Jason couldn’t help but feel smug that he had figured out Dick’s identity before he had realized Jason was even there. 

“The one and only.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dick hissed at him, sounding irritated.

“Same as you, I presume?” 

“Hold still,” Dick said. Jason felt something warm and wet on his face, and he jerked back in surprise. 

“I said hold still!” Dick snapped at him, keeping his voice low. Jason shivered as Dick’s teeth scraped his cheek, before getting a grip on his blindfold and tugging until one eye was uncovered.

Jason’s vision was blurry and he blinked, trying to adjust. Dick had his face jutted out stupidly, waiting for Jason to return the favor. It had been a long time since he had been this close to his brother without trying to punch him. The last time, they had sat on a couch in Dick’s messy apartment watching bad movies and stuffing their faces with pizza, whilst Jason complained about his new school and Dick tried to convince him to give it another chance. A lifetime ago – he had been a different person then. 

Shaking off the memories, Jason tugged at Dick’s blindfold until an eye was revealed, then he took a moment to glance round the dark container. There were people huddling around the edges. It was hard to tell their ages, but he would guess they ranged from fifteen to thirty, both male and female. There were quite a lot of them – it was going to make this more difficult. He turned back to his brother, who was also surveying their surroundings. “What was your plan, Dickface?” he asked, “how exactly were you planning on saving these poor fools dressed in your civvies?” Dick may have been dressed as a civilian, but he didn’t look much like Richard Grayson at the moment. He had tattoos curling around his wrists, and his eyes were brown. He had probably gone into this with a bit more planning than Jason had. 

“I’m going to let myself be taken to the main holding area, then call for back up. What was your plan?”

“Why just the holding area? That means we have to let the really bad guys go,” Jason hissed.

“I thought about taking it further, but from my understanding, I would have to pass auditions, and I couldn’t do that.”

“Aww, not good enough? Performance anxiety?” Jason taunted, and Dick shot him an incredulous look.

“Did you do any research at all before getting yourself locked up in here?” 

Jason scowled.

Dick shook his head at him “That’s not like you, Jay. Sloppy isn’t your style.” 

Jason didn’t like to admit that he had come late to the info, and had been so desperate to shut this freak-show down that he hadn’t even thought about what he was going to do once he was here, apart from saving the victims and trying to kill the bad guys. 

“So you going to clue me in as to why?” Jason said, allowing contempt to flavor his words.

“People are brought here to fuck or to fight.” Dick kept his voice low and looked over the huddled civilians again, his eyes lingering on a small girl probably not out of her teens. 

“I know that!” Jason growled, his own gaze also drawn to a huddled group of youngsters.

“The first round is like heats. Those who are good pass through to the next level– that would be the bastards who run things and the rich perverts who pay to watch.” He drew in a breath. “The only way to get there is to win. You fight, it’s to the death, and if people don’t put on a good enough ‘show’ whilst fucking for their lives, they’re either killed or sold. Either way, I don’t know about you, but I am sure as hell not having sex with any of these poor people. It would be rape.”

Jason grimaced. He saw the problem.

It was impossible, unless... An idea popped into his head and he cut his eyes at Dick only to find his brother watching him with a speculative look on his face. 

He wasn’t sure if this was the best or worst plan ever. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dick asked.

“That everything that comes out of your mouth is a cliché?”

“Jason, be serious.”

“I was. And yeah, we could do it – although I think I would rather fuck the replacement.” 

“Oh please, don’t ever think I didn’t know about the crush you used to have on me when you were a kid.”

Jason fought down a blush. “Don’t flatter yourself, Goldie. I was totally hot for Kory, not you.”

“You jerked off on my bed.”

Jason felt himself flush with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Dick knew about that. “Did not,” he said hopefully.

“Twice.”

“Goddamn it!”

Dick was grinning at him. Along with the humiliation and irritation, he felt a sudden surprising rush of affection. 

“So, putting aside my youthful indiscretion…” he said. “For the record, I’m sure you’ve done way worse - I just need to find proof.”

“Jason....”

“...and I will find it. But aside from that, if we do go ahead with this ridiculous plan, what about these people? We can’t just leave them.”

“Unlike you, I have back up. And no, we will not be telling them the details of how we are going to make it to the heart of Opal.”

“I was under the impression Daddy was out of town with his spawn and little Timbo was on a play-date with the Titans.”

“It’s cute how you keep tabs on us, Jaybird.” Dick smirked at him. “But my back-up is in possession of two X chromosomes. Well, four, because there will be two of them.”

“Batgirl and friend?” Jason was surprisingly fond of all the batgirls; past and present. He had only really met Stephanie recently and in typical BatFamily fashion. They had fought each other for an hour on the city roofs before agreeing to have a brief truce for refueling purposes. Then they had spent a nice evening sitting high above Gotham’s busy streets eating burritos and bitching about Damian, Steph seemed to be bizarrely fond of the little terror and Jason was forced to admit that the headache the demon spawn gave the rest of the 'family' made him worth putting up with for comedy value alone. 

“So we leave the clean up to them?” he said.

“Yeah. All joking aside, Jason, are you ok to do this?” Dick gave him a half smile. “It doesn’t really seem like your thing.” 

“The fuck would you know about my 'thing'?” Truth was, it wasn’t. Dick hadn’t been wrong about that crush though, and he still thought he was hot as hell. “I'm fine with it, Dickiebird, but I always took you for the type who only _made_ love when you’re head over heels or with your one true love or some sappy shit like that. So the question is, are _you_ all right chucking out your morals to fuck a criminal for the greater good?”

Dick was giving him the oddest look and Jason resisted the urge to squirm. 

“Pull my blindfold back down,” Dick said after a moment. Jason tugged it back over his eyes, holding still for Dick to do the same for him. Once that was done, Dick shifted around until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Only then did he answer Jason’s question. “I always feel something for the people I sleep with, Jay.”

“Exactly my point. You’re a hopeless romantic and this is the least romantic thing I can think of!”

“I’ve always loved my sexual partners, but it hasn’t always been a romantic love.”

Jason scowled into his blindfold. “Again with my point; fucking a criminal in public – not your style.” He wasn’t sure why this was such an important thing for him to clarify, but he had to be sure Dick was ok with this. He had to be certain. That didn’t mean he had to be nice about it, though. “Although you’re quite free with how much _'love'_ you give out,” he added spitefully.

There was a long silence. Jason thought his brother had reconsidered, or was judging the best way to hit him with his wrists bound.

“I love a lot of people, because so many people in my life deserve to be loved. Even you, Little Wing,” Dick said at last. Jason felt a light press of lips against his cheek. He really didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept silent and thought about how they could make this stupid plan work.

 

Dick had a hushed conversation with Oracle over his com link - one that was frankly painful to listen to, as Dick’s attempts at evasion were piss-poor and had no chance of sliding past Babs unnoticed. After all, the woman had a mind like a steel trap and sometimes seemed to know Dick better than he knew himself. Then he whipped out a nifty little device that allowed them to cut into the radio frequency being used by the grunts that were attempting to organize the new shipment. Arranging to be paired together was almost too easy. 

After being transferred to a building and sorted into groups, they were lead to a warm room where their blindfolds were removed. A bored looking woman handed Jason soap, a sponge, and some sort of tubing. “Clean inside and out, or someone will do it for you,” she said. Jason sort of wanted to die, but he took the items and followed Dick’s lead as he stripped down and started cleaning himself. He didn’t watch Dick; it seemed too intimate somehow. Sex was going to be about both of them. This was just _weird_. 

Despite that, it was inevitable that he got a bit of an eyeful. He noticed that Dick had (presumably fake) tattoos on his back and chest too – carefully placed to cover some of the more unusual scars littering his skin. 

After the washing and the enema – he was going to block that from his mind forever _thank you very much_ \- after all that _stuff_ , they were given clothes and led to what Jason assumed was a waiting room. 

“So,” Dick began awkwardly, “how is this going to work?”

“I'm topping,” Jason said immediately. 

“Why you? I’m older. I should get to call the shots here!”

“I’m bigger,” Jason tried.

“What the hell’s that got to do with anything?” Dick’s eyes were wide with indignation. 

“Fight for it?” Jason offered after a moment.

Dick looked like he was considering it, but shook his head. “Rock, paper, scissors?” he suggested instead.

“Best of three?” 

“Look me in the eyes. No cheating!” 

Jason scoffed and prepared for battle.

The first round went to Dick, who looked positively aglow with evil glee. After a bit of posturing, the second round went to Jason, who was also unable to resist a pleased smirk. The third round was his too, with a winning hand of scissors over paper. He closed his fingers until they made a gun, which he pointed at Dick’s head with a lot more pleasure than perhaps he should have.

“God fucking damn it!” Dick said.

 

The room had a bed in the center with smooth, dark sheets and a headboard with tarnished metal slats for cuffs. Next to the bed was a tray of... items, some of which were frankly terrifying. They ranged from a lit candle to a dildo the size of Jason’s forearm. 

Yikes. 

All the lights in the room were pointed at the bed, casting the rest into shadows, though Jason could just make out figures seated beyond the ring of light. Also, the cameras. No one had mentioned they were going to be _filmed_. It seemed to have taken Dick by surprise too, and Jason could see the doubt in his eyes. Yep, this was a stupid idea and they were both idiots, but there wasn’t much they could do about it now. 

Jason felt like a rabbit in headlights. What if he couldn’t perform? What if he had to bottom on camera? What if someone saw it? Fact was, in other circumstances, he wouldn’t be too adverse to the idea. He would bitch and moan about it of course, but being fucked by Dick Grayson probably wouldn’t be much of a chore. But like this? No goddamn way. The idea of being that vulnerable in front of these disgusting creeps made his skin feel tight and his stomach churn. Perhaps his concern about Dick being able to do this had just been projecting. His mind was working too fast for him to really get a handle on his own thoughts and emotions.

Dick seemed to sense his sudden reticence, and drew all attention to himself by taking the initiative. He slowly slid out of his shirt, running fingers over his nipples as he did so. 

Jason stood there and gaped like a fish. He distantly knew he needed to do something, but all he could see were Dick’s fake tats, and all he could feel was his own heart beating in his chest like it was going to explode. 

Dick bought him more time, peeling himself out of his clothes and dropping them carelessly as he sauntered across the room to the other side of the bed. He took a long moment to inspect the stuff on the table. 

Jason still stood stiffly at the edge of the light. His brain firing off confused mixed messages of lust and fear as Dick stalked back towards him, exuding sensuality and dark promise. He didn’t stop when he reached Jason. He reached up and pulled his head down for a surprisingly gentle kiss. It was a good kiss, warm and deep. Jason found his body and brain snapping back to life. He could do this. He wanted to. Dick pulled back with a pleased hum and then slid to his knees, placing his head by Jason’s bare feet. Hell yes he could do this. He wondered if this was something his brother had played at before or if he was making it up as he went. He was also well aware that Dick had made his hesitation look like a power play rather than a moment of weakness and he really owed him one for that. 

“Get up,” he barked. Dick slid sinuously back to his feet. “Shorts off, on the bed.”

Dick shuddered and turned to comply. Jason was pretty sure he wasn’t faking for their audience, either. He lay down on the sheets like some kind of delicious offering, on his back, legs bent and slightly spread. Jason took a long moment to enjoy the view. The tattoos were decorative, but they weren’t _Dick_ , and his eyes sought out the scars hiding beneath them. He let his gaze linger on Dick’s half-hard cock and the space behind his balls. The moment stretched and Dick squirmed a little almost in discomfort. Jason smirked, suddenly feeling his confidence come back to him.

“Spread them further, wider,” he told Dick, making his voice low and commanding. Of course Dick was a bendy motherfucker and 'wider'’ seemed to mean 'close to full splits’. There was muttering from the men hidden beyond the light. Jason didn’t appreciate the reminder of their audience, but Dick’s cock just got harder and a bead of sweat ran down the inside of his thigh. The freak was getting off on being watched! Jason hadn’t even touched him and he was dribbling pre-come onto his belly. 

“That’s not enough, pretty boy. I want to _see_.” 

Dick's hands were shaking as he pulled his legs up until his knees were level with his shoulders, leaving him with his ass in the air, fully exposed. 

“Stay there,” Jason ordered, fighting down the rush of lust the sight caused him. To give himself some time, he walked around to the table to have a closer look at the toys on offer. There were some things he was definitely going to avoid – the over sized dildo and some contraption with spikes that made his balls want to climb up inside his body. _Just no_. But other things looked interesting, plugs and flogs and clamps. He glanced at Dick; he had his eyes closed and an expression of concentration on his face. Waiting for something to happen seemed to be a form of control in and of itself, and Jason decided to take it to the next level. He grabbed a few items from the table before climbing on the bed and settling in between Dick’s widespread knees. Dick’s eyes opened, but Jason quickly covered them with a blindfold. It was tricky to tie it in this position but he managed it. 

He didn’t think he had ever been this aroused. He gave in to the desire to kiss the sweat from Dick’s body, blowing cool air over his erection as he passed. Dick moaned and hummed, shifting his hips in encouragement. Jason abandoned him to pull off his own shirt and wiggle out of his trousers. He palmed his cock through his boxers whilst he watched Dick’s face. Dick was listening to what Jason was doing, trying to anticipate his next move. Jason let him squirm before taking up one of the toys, a small wheel of spikes. He ran it over the sensitive skin of Dick’s groin, followed by his balls, making Dick twitch and jump. Then he set that aside and reached for something else. It was a game, trying to ensure Dick didn’t know when the next attack of sensation was going to come, or whether it would be a feather or a slap. 

It was a heady pleasure, all this skin to bite and taste, to mark as his own. Jason sucked at a scar that ran just below Dick’s belly button. He loved the moans his actions caused, the way Dick’s cock thrust against his cheek and neck, leaving sticky trails of pre-come over his skin. He wanted to be covered in it, to paint himself in his brother’s sweat.

Damn, he was just making up new kinks as he went. 

Dick was fucking beautiful, especially desperate and panting his name, _man_.   
Jason leaned close to Dick’s blindfolded face so his words wouldn’t carry to the watching creeps. “You enjoying this, Dickie?” he asked. 

Dick worked his mouth for a moment, lost in sensation. “Yeah, ‘s good, so good Jay. Fuck me, please,” he slurred. His voice was wrecked and the words shot though Jason’s body like a drug.

“Anything you want, beautiful, anything you want.” 

He prepped Dick quickly and efficiently, just two fingers with lots of lube, before inserting a small plug. He relished the way it just sank into the tight warmth of Dick’s body, and the accompanying whine of encouragement. He also liked the fact that it had a remote control with four speeds, and he didn’t give any warning before ramping it up to the fastest. Dick cried out and arched his back completely off the bed, his limbs twisting against the sheets and his breath coming in desperate gasps. 

Jason’s own erection was straining against his shorts, the damp material rubbing against his sensitized cock. He slowly slid the shorts over his hips. He was reluctant to take his hands off Dick, making the process somewhat harder than it should have been. 

Once free, he grabbed Dick by the hips and spun him over until his face was pushed against the sheets. Jason inspected the long, lean lines of his back and the sweaty curves of the muscles. There were so many things he could do; he was really spoilt for choice. He began by licking a wet stripe from ass-crack to neck, ending in a vicious bite. He sucked the blood to the surface, leaving a dark stain against flushed skin. The taste of him was intoxicating and Jason had half forgotten why they were here. He wanted to kiss Dick senseless, explore every inch of his skin and make him beg. 

He no longer thought this was a bad plan. In fact, it was his best idea ever. 

He pulled out the plug and licked into Dick instead. The lube he had used tasted like synthetic strawberries and he sucked at the sensitive skin, trying to taste Dick under the sweetness. Dick was mewling and grinding back against his face with abandon. Jason hiked his hips up to give him better access and licked and sucked and bit, making his brother scrabble against the sheets. He was not exactly shocked that Dick was kinky and uninhibited in bed, but he was a bit surprised at himself.

He sat back to take a breath. Dick lay boneless and panting, and Jason felt a rush of accomplishment. He was fucking awesome at this, and he had already decided they were going to do this again, and possibly again after that. 

Choices, choices. Next he opted for the candle, and experimentally allowed some wax to dribble onto the small of Dick’s back. Dick jumped and arched first away, and then up in encouragement. At least, Jason figured that’s what he was doing, so he spilt a hot stream between his shoulder blades and down his spine. Dick wiggled and whimpered beautifully and Jason entertained himself by writing his initials in wax, one on each buttock. Dick growled at him, obviously aware of what he was doing. Jason rather recklessly poured wax in the cleft of his ass in retaliation. Dick yelped and swore at him, so as punishment, he did it again, this time, spreading him with one hand, so he could direct the flow to properly cover his hole. 

“Jay, fuck, you fucking bastard!” Dick snarled at him, but the motion of his hips moving against the sheets assured Jason he was still getting off on it.

“Does it hurt, beautiful?”

Dick growled wordlessly at him, the sound husky and sexy as hell. 

Jason pressed a finger against the hardening wax, “Think I can peal this off in one go? Would make a good ornament for my mantelpiece.” He was only half kidding.

Dick muttered something beneath him and Jason leaned his weight on to his brother’s back so he could hear him. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“You’re one sick puppy,” Dick muttered, “an' you don't have a mantelpiece.”

Jason chuckled and started pealing off the wax. He was considering a second round when Dick turned his blindfolded face towards him. “Jay,” he said.

Mmmm?” Jason was concentrating on pealing the wax off Dick’s butt.

“Will you please stop screwing around with that, and fuck me ‘till I can’t walk?” 

“Hey now, you’re spoiling our scene with your whining.”

“Get on with it or I’ll kill you,” Dick suggested.

Jason snorted and grinned, although Dick couldn’t see him. “Well, since you asked so nice.”

 

Pushing into Dick’s body was as awesome as he had thought it was going to be. Dick probably could have used a bit more prep. Jason was not a small guy, and Dick was so tight it almost hurt. His brother shuddered beneath him, and let out a low moan, somewhere between pleasure and pain. But he pushed back with his hips and Jason took that as a signal to go ahead. He didn’t give him any time to adjust before starting to move, slow and deep, pulling out fully before pushing back in as far as he could, almost crushing Dick against the sheets and making him whine, long and almost pained. Jason couldn’t get any deeper inside him and he was drowning in the sensation. Dick had never been above playing a little dirty and he began tightening his muscles on Jason’s outward stroke, driving a deep groan from his own throat. He wasn’t going to let the bastard win, though. He pulled Dick up by his hair until he was sitting on Jason’s lap. He nudged him to his knees and started an unforgiving pace of short, violent thrusts. There was no way he was going to last long, but it was making Dick _howl_ and that counted as a win in his book. He reached one big hand around and took hold of his brother’s erection. A few strokes were all it took and Dick was coming, body shaking and voice broken. Jason 's rhythm became erratic and he kissed and bit at the side of Dick’s face, teeth sliding against his cheekbone as he reached his own climax.

It took a long moment for him to come back to himself, and even longer to realize there were people clapping. He had completely forgotten the reason they were doing this, but he was too fucked out to care. Beneath him, Dick was still breathing heavily, although that could have been because he was being slowly crushed to death by Jason’s bulk. He couldn’t quite care about that, either. Instead, he wondered if it was going to be possible to get his hands on that tape.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was glad they were allowed a little time to recuperate before the next stage. As well as needing a rest after the exertion of earlier, it also gave them time to make some whispered plans.

“So I triggered my tracker,” Dick muttered. “Hopefully backup will arrive at some point, but I don’t know where we are or what sort of mayhem might be going on in Gotham, so we might have to wait a bit.”

Dick was slumped against him, and his warm breath was tickling Jason’s skin. It was distracting.  “So what do you want to do if they ask for us before it arrives? Fuck again or fight them?” Jason asked.

Dick nuzzled him. “Not sure if fighting is going to be an option. They have armed guards with tasers, and we’re naked.”

“I have to say, the idea of fighting guys wielding a bazillion volts with my junk hanging out doesn’t really appeal to me,” Jason said.

“Fucking it is then.” Dick didn’t sound too unhappy about that. “But I think it’s your turn on bottom. My butt is sore – partly because some asshat poured wax all over it.”

Jason couldn’t quite make himself rise to the banter. He didn’t want to bottom on camera; the idea terrified him.

“What, Jay?” Dick asked, the teasing gone from his tone and his usual intuition kicking in.

“Not like this,” was all Jason could grit out. Dick seemed to get the idea. Jason felt shame warm his cheeks. He was embarrassed by his own doubt - even after all they had just done! He hated being weak in front of Dick, so much so that he was almost prepared to give it a go anyway.

“Hmmm,” Dick said. “I’ll make you a deal. My sore ass can put up with another pounding, but when this is over, you come back to mine,” he leant forward until his lips were brushing Jason’s ear, “and then I get to fuck you.”

Jason cleared his throat. Dick’s husky whisper was seriously hot, and this way, it let him keep his pride. “Sounds good, if you think you’re up to it.”

Dick chuckled, the sound sending spikes of lust though Jason’s body.  “Yeah, I’m up to it. I’m going to bend you over the table and fuck you hard. Maybe on the floor, too, on your knees like a dog, begging for it.”

Jason swallowed; he wasn’t expecting that. “Filthy mouth you got there, golden boy,” he said, leaning in slightly.

“Yeah,” Dick said against his lips. “I might suck you with it later, if you’re good.”

“I always took you for a subby little bitch, yet here you are being all dirty and dominant. It’s kind of hot.”

“I like to switch it up sometimes. Variety is the spice of life!” Dick grinned at him and snuck in for a slow, sloppy kiss.

“If you freaks are done?” The bored looking woman from earlier said. “Time to wash up.”

“Goddamn it,” Jason said.

 

Dick was cuffed to the headboard, on his back, and Jason was practically salivating at the thought of blowing him.  Giving head was something he knew he was damn good at, and he loved it. Men or women - the taste, the feel, the way it made his partner moan and shake – lust, power and pleasure - perfect.

He knew sucking Dick was going to be awesome. He was uninhibited and reactive, and Jason was going to make him scream and _beg_.

He took his time, teasing himself as well as Dick, anticipating the taste and the weight on his tongue. Dick was already whining at him, thrusting his hips ineffectually into the air, and pleading to be touched. After a few agonizing minutes, Jason rubbed his face down Dick’s length, letting the light stubble on his cheeks chafe the sensitive skin and making Dick moan. Pre cum was smeared all over his face and he let his tongue dart out to taste it.

He gave the head of Dick’s cock a few experimental licks, savoring the slight saltiness, and then drew it into his mouth. He started slow, but without warning he opened his throat and took him deep.  Dick cried out, and thrashed against the sheets. That gave Jason one hell of a jolt of satisfaction. After that, he began to _really_ move. He loved the wet slide and the small twitches Dick’s cock gave when he changed suction or pressure. He was looking forward to making Dick come. Then he was going to fuck him, and it would be _amazing._

Dick was thrusting into his mouth and throat with complete abandon and had somehow managed to get one long, powerful leg around Jason’s back, pulling him in close enough to almost suffocate him. It was fucking intense and the _noises_ Dick was making were incredible.

Jason was lost in the sensation, and swimming through a fog of lust. He could hear an ever increasing clamor from the creeps watching, and assumed he was doing well – hell, he _knew_ he was, just from the sounds that were coming from Dick. 

He was concentrating on drawing out more of those noises. That was his excuse when they argued about it later. Dick’s was that he was having his brain sucked out through his cock and probably wouldn’t have noticed if a herd of elephants started dancing across the room in tutus.

They had been so wrapped up in each other, and getting off, they had forgotten about the back up. More specifically, that the back up would arrive in a more or less timely fashion, and when that happened, they probably shouldn’t be naked or having sex.

“Oh my God!” Steph’s voice said, loud enough to be heard in Antarctica _“Oh my god!”_

Jason nearly choked on Dick’s cock. Killed by penis would be a shitty and humiliating way to die, so he sucked in a lungful of air before falling back on his heels. He boggled at Batgirl for a moment, too addled with sex and surprise to react. She stared back at him, equally dumfounded.

“Can you come back in like, five minutes?” Dick squeaked.  And Jason shot him a wide-eyed look. _Really_?

“Oh my god!” Steph said again.

Behind her, Black Bat was finishing off the bad guys, unconcerned with the tableau she had busted in on. Jason appreciated that. He was suddenly very aware that he was still naked, half hard and had cum on his face.

He was standing next to the baby Batgirl, naked and covered in his brother’s cum.

Worst plan _ever._

Batgirl tore her eyes away from his penis and stared at Dick, who was subtly trying to get out of the cuffs.  “Oracle said you had a stupid plan and would probably end up doing naked sex acrobatics or something!” she blurted.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Jason tried. “It was for the mission.”

“Naked sex acrobatics?” Dick whined. “She really said that?”

“Shut up, Dick,” Jason said. He wished he was home in bed with a nice cup of tea. And Dick, he sort of wished he was there too, so they could finish fucking. Because according to his penis, that was apparently still his number one priority right now.

“I can’t believe you guys were having sex in front of these freaks!” Batgirl still seemed to be having some trouble processing, although the expression on her face was starting to look quite gleeful. “How long has this been going on?” She gestured wildly between them.

“About 4 hours,” Jason snapped, casting his eyes around for something to wear. He needed clothes and it looked like his only option was going to have to be stripping one of the creeps. That, or go naked. He sighed. This just kept getting better. 

“You’re not going to help your friend?” he asked, pointing vaguely in the direction of the screams and yells – evidence that Cassandra was cleaning up the rest of the assholes.

“Nah, she can handle it.” Steph’s smile was wide and slightly predatory. “I’m just keeping an eye on things in here.”

Dick was still muttering about sex acrobatics, but he was free of the cuffs. He padded past them, completely unconcerned with his nakedness, to retrieve the chip from the camera. 

“So, sex for justice? That’s a new one.” Batgirl grinned at him.

“Oh for the love of… Just report!” Jason barked, surprised at how easy it was to do a Bat voice whilst in the nude. Steph gave him the finger, but then her face became serious. “We rescued the shipment of people and have neutralized the guards here. The police will have to do the actual rescuing – there’s just too many victims.”

Dick nodded. “They’re on their way, I take it?”

“Yep. So, err…” She pointed at the bed. “DNA? Should we burn it?”

Jason flushed, but Dick was shaking his head. “No, lets just get rid of the sheets. There wasn’t much opportunity for spillage this time, and anything that slips through can be dealt with later.”

“ _This_ time?” Steph seemed to suddenly become aware of the state of Dick’s body. It was littered with finger-shaped bruises, bites, and reddened skin from the wax and spankings. “Oh my God,” she said faintly. “Kinky.”

“Well, we did get a standing ovation!” Dick said, and he sounded _proud._

“I just bet you did!” Steph said. “How much for the recording for that one?”

Jason felt sick. They didn’t have that chip, just this one. Oh _god._

Dick smiled at her and stepped closer. “Anything you want, Baby Bat.” His smile was rueful. “Please find that recording and dispose of it before the police see it. Let’s keep this quiet, please?”

Batgirl smiled up at him. “You have my word. I wont even watch it – unless you say I can!” Her cowl twitched oddly, and Jason suspected she was waggling her eyebrows at them. He felt she was telling the truth, and he relaxed slightly.

Now that he wasn’t panicking about that recording becoming public, he was suddenly very aware that it was really fucking cold. Jason eyed up the unconscious creeps again. He needed clothes, and they seemed to be the only option right now. But salvation arrived in the form of Black Bat. Cassandra strode back into the room carrying two clean sets of the light, simple clothing that had been provided for them to travel between venues.

She was his knight in shining armor.

“Thank fuck!” Jason made a grab for some pants.

Cassandra’s lips twitched, but her tone was disinterested. “I thought you might be cold.”

“Thanks!” Dick said, grabbing his own. “Do we have access to the system? Can we track the people they’ve sold or moved on?”

“Yeah, Oracle is on it now,” Batgirl said, all trace of her earlier teasing gone. “They kept a huge database to keep track of their stock and for the purposes of blackmail, should it become necessary.”

“Their greed makes it easier for us,” Cassandra said. “I think this strike will have cut down the operation entirely, not just the head of the snake, but much of the body as well.”

Jason had to agree and they all stared at each other for a moment before Cass smiled at them, an expression that transformed her face from Bat-soldier into something lovely and human. “You should go. You do not want the police to find you as you are. It would be hard to explain to them, and to _him_.”

Jason winced and he noticed Dick doing the same.

“You have more than outdone yourselves,” Dick said, edging towards the door. “Thank you. This one is all yours!”

“Damn right it is,” Batgirl said with a smirk. “Without us, you would still be here having sex.” She started to laugh. “I can’t believe you had sex! I can’t believe I _saw_ you have sex!” She snorted inelegantly as she failed to restrain her laughter. “Dibs I get to tell Tim!”

Jason grabbed Dick and dragged him towards a likely exit point. Dick was yelling and pleading for Steph not to tell his poor innocent little brother [yeah, whatever] and the girls were leaning against each other, bent over with laughter.

Assholes.

But he felt good. Embarrassed, but good. Together, they had shut down Opal, and freed many people from a life of horror. He was surprised to find himself feeling not just affection for the girls, but also a feeling of kinship and pride in being part of what they represented. He wondered if Dick always felt like this about his ‘family’. Jason had to admit it was a pleasant feeling, if a little tempered with jealousy. Maybe he was just in a forgiving mood thanks to getting his rocks off – and with the promise of more.

They spilled almost drunkenly onto the street, still barefoot and leaning against each other. The sound of sirens was growing louder with every second and they hurried away from the warehouse. It was going to be a long trip home.

“So,” Jason said once they had made a little distance between themselves and the cops. “I think you promised me a fuck?”

Dick stared at him a long moment before a huge grin spread over his face. “I think I did. Your place or mine, baby?”

“Yours. I don’t have heating, and I’m sick of being cold. And don’t call me baby ever again,” Jason said, aware he had probably already lost this one.

“How about sugar tits?”

“Oh my god, stop talking!”

 

God, you’re gorgeous,” Dick said, looking down at him as he sprawled naked on the sheets.

“I know. Now stop pissing about and fuck me already,” Jason said, lifting his hips in invitation. Dick had prepped him painfully slowly. He’d said he was savoring the anticipation, but Jason thought he was just enjoying being a fucking sadist.

 “Come on, Dickie! Scared you won’t be able to achieve the high standards I’ve come to expect from Golden Boy Gray-” He was cut off as Dick lunged forward and started _tickling_ him. “Foul! Fucking quit it!” Jason yelled, as he tried to wiggle away from Dick’s fingers and hold back snorts of laughter. “Quit!”

“Not ‘til you beg, Little Wing!”

Jason was going to deny begging until his dying breath. The Red Hood did not beg for the cessation of tickles.

The only thing he could do to regain his pride was give Dickface the ride of his life, and then gloat about it.

 

When Dick finally, _finally_ pushed inside him, Jason started to move his hips before Dick was even fully sheathed. It was worth the burning pain to see the slackjawed look of pleasure on Dick’s face, and the way his eyes fluttered shut as his own hips began to move.

“Come on you wuss,” Jason hissed at him. “I’m not some blushing virgin, just fuck me already!” Dick didn’t need asking twice, and Jason found himself clinging to the bed sheets as Dick pounded into him with powerful strokes. The intense push-pull pain-pleasure was causing his breath to come in gasps, and his cock to throb with every motion of his body.

“You’re so good, Jason, so tight. Might have to make you beg again.”

“Fuck,” Jason managed, as Dick’s thrusts threatened to turf him completely off the bed.  “Fuck no, asshole!”

Dick, obviously still in a sadistic mood, pulled out. Jason had been so close! Dick hiked Jason’s hips up. “Say please.”

“I hate you!” Jason whined. “Why do you do this to me? Is it punishment?”

“Its fun!” Dick laughed at him.

“Ass.”

“You bet.” Dick pulled his legs until Jason’s butt was in the air, then he lent forward to resume the hard pace of before. Jason could barely hold back a shout as Dick carefully angled himself to hit his prostrate. Goddamn it was good!

“You like that?”  Dick whispered, voice low and full of sex. “You’re so tight, and hot and you’re fucking loving it, Little Wing. I’m gonna get lost in you, bury myself deep.”

Dick’s dirty talk was a little obscure, but Jason couldn’t deny it hit him hard and good. He tried to hold back a moan, but he was to far gone. Dick’s fingers were scraping over his hips and Jason used his legs to pull him closer. His brother was huffing hot air into his mouth and they were both so... 

“Mine,” Dick panted at him. “Mine, this is mine.”

And damn, Jason flew over the edge with an orgasm that made his mind blank out for a few minutes. Dick was still driving into him, but his thrusts were erratic. Dick kissed him long and hard as he came, their teeth clashing and catching.

 

Dick was heavy against his chest. He rubbed his face over Jason’s body like a cat. Jason knew cats. They were grabby and demanding and whatever they scent-marked, they considered theirs. He was _so_ not down with that. On the other hand, despite his natural aversion to being ordered about, he was sort of kind of happy to be Dick’s. Just a bit.

And next time? He was going to fuck the stupid ass silly, till he couldn’t walk or speak. That was the plan, anyway.

The thought of the sex they might have in the future [sex that might include toys and hot tubs and fruit flavored lube] was so awesome, that the fact Dick had fallen asleep on him, covered in sticky cum, and drooling like a puppy, made him feel fuzzy and warm rather than angry.

He was doomed.

 

After a light nap and a quick, mostly unsuccessful, forage for food in Dick’s kitchen, they settled back on the bed to talk things through.

“So,” Jason said. “I think it’s your turn for a good shafting.”

Dick snorted. “My butt's still smarting from the last time.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, best of three?” Jason really didn’t care if he won or lost – he was just pleased Dick seemed to be as up for a repeat as he was.

“You’re on. Loser has to suck my cock.”

“And how’s that supposed to work?” Jason said, doubtfully.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his own crotch and a filthy image of Dick giving himself head suddenly flashed through Jason’s mind. Ok, now he wanted to win. 

“This I gotta see,” he said, holding out his fist for battle to commence. “Bring it, Grayson.”


End file.
